Paul von Injoface
Paul von Injoface is an orange puffle and relative of Mabel. More specfically, her great-aunt's cousin. Like Mabel, he hates you. Paul, however, has to put up with the endless requests for him to do a trick, or "act goofy", as his subspecies so endlessly mandates. He hates this and is ashamed of his color, and his teeth. He works in the Club Penguin Stock Trade Building but never seems to escape the endless burden of being an orange puffle. Background Paul is the first recorded orange Injoface. The entire family was afraid of a second M13, but, much to their delight, they got a harsh, sadistic puffle, true in every way to the family. Still, the public didn't buy it. From day one, Paul was nagged with this expectation to "act goofy", to smile, to do SOMETHING appropriate for his color. He was angered by this and when his brother Leonard was born, he took the anger out on him through taunting. Paul relentlessly backlashed against them. It is believed that Orange Puffles haven't been purchased as rapidly as other newly corralled puffles because stockholders and brokers in the exchange tell horrible rumors about their first encounter with an orange puffle. "He's as precious as can be," economists comment, "and his little glasses and big teeth are just adorable. You reach down to pet him, he likes it. Then, you ask him to do a trick, or if he wants to do anything fun, and he'll use puncuation at you. Only then do you realize his evil. By then, you're out of the exchange, though." Paul roams the CPSTB and chose to make money there because he thought that CP's stock exchange would be a "serious alternative" to the normal "tomfoolery" of the Club Penguin world. He was horribly, horribly wrong. One can put a Club Penguin resident in a suit and take him to an economics center, but one can't take the urge to party out of a Club Penguin resident. Like any place in Club Penguin, the Trade Building is lavishly decorated for parties. The exchange is decorated and themed for those days, and that can make stock trading and navigating the floors much harder. The exchange bell is replaced by a themed item, and music tends to blare there. Sure, penguins trade, but CP is a world of parties. Productivity can't possibly be as high in a party. Paul tries his hardest to stop parties from coming in, but to no avail. Who could possibly take an orange puffle seriously? They, assuming his species' norm, thought he was kidding. He hates parties and fun with a vengance. In fact, this orange puffle may be worse than Mabel. Involvement Paul's species also damages his relationships with his family simply by being a buck-toothed orange puffle. He can fix his fur, he can wear his glasses, he can scowl, but those teeth make it hard to take him seriously, exactly like every other orange puffle. Creatures try to stifle giggles around him, even when he's demanding attention and scowling while giving serious lectures. He tries to build relationships with other members, especially powerful ones, but it takes months for them to understand that he's a bonifide Injoface. He, unfortunately, does not know the secret of Mabel XIII, so he's confused when they say "we've got another M-one-three on our hands". Few in his family trust him. He demands trust, and he is slowly getting it in his family because he is simply an Injoface, and an old one too. Paul works feverishly to further himself in the creature-eat-creature world of capitalism. He supplies a modest fund to the Injoface coffers, and recieves tax money, like everyone else who is related to him. Paul is serious and plans to make it big. The MMK has a small shrine to him, just like they do to every Injoface and O'Vian relative. Trivia *Paul has similar beliefs to Herbert P. Bear. He hates parties. He hates the cold. He hates penguins. He hates you. *Paul hates his teeth, but secretly takes pride in them, too. He spends over twenty minutes each morning brushing and cleaning his teeth to make them sparkle as their absolute best. He claims that "if you must have them, make something out of them". *Paul, when no one is looking, has been known to use a hula-hoop. He claims that "he thinks best" when he has a "spinning ring". He says it represents the "endless cycle of today's modern economy". No one buys it. Most puffles give into their instincts, at least occasionally. Paul is no exception. *He invested a lot of stocks in his 2nd cousin's business. *He is the only orange puffle that Chuck doesn't hate with all of his baseball bat hitting heart. **Though sometimes he gets in occasional fights with Paul. See also * Mabel * Money Plaza * Club Penguin Stock Trade Building * Club Penguin * Das Kapibbles Category:Characters Category:puffles Category:villains Category:Family of Mabel